In outdoor landscaping or indoor decorating, it is often desired to surround trees or poles with a decorative feature to take away from the necessary details, such as roots or bases, which tend to be an eyesore. In decorating a pole base or the trunk of a tree a series of planters are often used, in which flowers, shrubs, or other plants are often used, arranged to the landscapers taste.
Many solutions have been presented for providing planters that can be used for such landscaping trends. Patents illustratively including U.S. Pat. No. 986,395 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,792, for instance, provides a series of containers that can be arranged to for surrounding trees or posts, however one drawback from these configurations is the failure in the sectional pieces of the planter to interlock to each other holding the configuration together, thus often providing unsightly gaps making the decorating trend look unsightly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,268 similarly attempts to provide a planter solution for this trend, however it too remains to have interlocking problems, despite the peg and hole arrangement, thus U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,268 also provides for a wing nut and bolt assembly that allows for at least two sectionals to be connected. One drawback from this method is that once connected and filled with dirt and plants, it becomes very difficult to separate the planters because the wing nut gets buried. In addition, the buried wing nut, over time of being exposed to water and dirt, will begin to corrode, thus making the separation of the wing-nut and bolt nearly impossible without breaking the planter, and rendering it unusable.
Thus, there exists a need for a sectional planter that may be connected to other sectional planter pieces and providing the ability of surrounding the base of a post or tree, while being positively held together preventing gaps, while maintaining the ability to be separated at a later time without sacrificing the planter.